Distraction of vertebrae can be employed to access the disc space or space between vertebrae for surgical procedures, to restore vertebral anatomy, to maintain spacing of the vertebrae during surgery, or to obtain the desired fit of implants and other devices to be implanted in the disc space or in the vertebral bodies. There remains a need for instruments and techniques that facilitate such distraction and the surgical procedures that employ distraction of vertebrae.